Looking For Love
by mintseujeyii27
Summary: Shixun, malaikat playboy yang sering berulah di langit akhirnya diturunkan ke bumi. Tak ada cara yang dapat membuatnya kembali ke langit dan menjadi malaikat lagi. Kecuali satu hal. Cinta tulus dari seorang manusia [hunhan here!]


Looking for love : found you

Xanyeol present

Main cast :

Oh sehun as Shixun / Sehun

Luhan as Kim Luhan

Dan akan bertambah sesuai jalan cerita

* * *

 **No bash. No copycat. Ide fanfic murni dari pemikiran saya**

 **Mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan plot atau cast. Karena HunHan milik kita semua/?**

* * *

Gelap. Dingin. Sepi.

Suasana itu yang kini sedang kurasakan. Tubuhku lemah. Tenggorokanku terasa kering. untuk mengucap sepatah kata pun aku tak bisa.

aku merasa asing dengan tempat ini.

aku mencoba mengingat kenapa aku bisa berada disini. dan sejenak, memori itupun berputar..

 _"SHIXUN, KALI INI AKU TAK BISA MEMAAFKAN KESALAHANMU LAGI. SUDAH CUKUP KAU BERULAH DISINI. DAN SEKARANG KAU HARUS MEMPERTANGGUNGJAWABKAN KESALAHAN YANG TELAH KAU PERBUAT._

 _KAU AKAN KUTURUNKAN KE BUMI. DAN KESALAHANMU AKAN TERHAPUSKAN APABILA ADA SESEORANG YANG MENCINTAIMU" titah sang penguasa langit_

 _'Cih, hanya itu? haha.. aku bahkan bisa membuat ratusan malaikat tergila-gila karenaku. apalagi manusia' batinku meremehkan_

 _"SECARA TULUS! DAN AKU AKAN MENENTUKAN ORANG TERSEBUT. KAU HARUS MEMBUATNYA JATUH CINTA KEPADAMU DALAM WAKTU 30 HARI. KAU JUGA HARUS MEMBUANG IDENTITASMU SEBAGAI MALAIKAT SAAT DI BUMI. APABILA KAU GAGAL, KAU AKAN KUANGGAP GAGAL SEBAGAI MALAIKAT DAN AKAN KUBERI HUKUMAN YANG TAK PERNAH KAU KIRA SEBELUMNYA." lanjut sang penguasa langit_

"Arghhhh.." aku memegang kepalaku dan sedikit mengeram.

hanya memikirkan memori tersebut membuat kepalaku berat dan pusing.

Kutajamkan mataku mencoba melihat sekitar, dan aku baru menyadari bahwa sepertinya aku ada di sebuah gang sepi dan gelap. terlihat dari adanya sebuah cahaya yang sedikit terang di sebelah kananku dan ada kedua tembok yang menghimpitku.

Tidak salah lagi. Ini pasti bumi. Karena di langit tak ada tempat satupun yang terlihat seperti ini

Bagaimana aku tau?

Hhh~ di langit tak ada tempat gelap seperti ini.

Perlahan kutegakkan badanku. aku kaget, kenapa badanku penuh dengan luka? Apa yang telah kulakukan sampai badan putih mulusku ini dipenuhi oleh warna merah darah dan terdapat goresan di lengan dan dadaku.

Walaupun rasanya seperti akan remuk, tapi aku mencoba berjalan menuju titik cahaya yang aku yakini pasti ada tanda-tanda kehidupan

* * *

Author pov

Seorang lelaki berparas cantik berjalan sendirian melewati jalan-jalan yang sepi sambil sesekali menyeruput bubble tea nya.

"Ahhh.. kenapa malam ini semakin dingin sekali uhh.." rintihnya sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang dibalut dengan hoodie coklat bermotif rusa

(Bagaimana tidak semakin dingin, saat ini malam dan kau malah meminum bubble tea dingin -_-")

deer eyesnya tak sengaja menangkap seorang namja yang keluar dari sebuah gang tengah berjalan terseok-seok sambil memegang tembok di sebelahnya.

Kalau tak salah, namja cantik tersebut melihat sebuah sayap di punggung namja tersebut. Tak lama, sayap tersebut lenyap dan namja malang tersebut tiba-tiba terjatuh dan pingsan.

"Oh, AHJUSSI!" Namja cantik tersebut terkejut, langsung saja ia berlari ke arah namja malang yang tengah pingsan. Berniat untuk membawanya kerumahnya. Mungkin untuk malam ini. pikirnya

"Ahjussi, apa kau ba-"

* * *

Sehun pov

silau.

Itu yang pertama kurasakan saat membuka kedua mataku.

mataku mulai menelusuri segala sesuatu yang ada di ruangan ini.

Perlahan kugerakkan tubuhku. entah kenapa aku merasa lebih sehat dari sebelumnya

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Sebuah suara mengalihkan pandanganku ke seorang yeoja yang baru saja memasuki kama- oh, bukan bukan. Ini bukan kamarku. sekali lagi kulihat interior ruangan ini. Aku sangat merasa asing.

"oh, kau pasti heran tiba-tiba berada disini. Ini kamarku.

perkenalkan, aku luhan. namja yang menolongmu tadi malam"

Namja? ia namja? Kenapa wajahnya cantik sekali? oh, kukira ia yeoja hhh~

"Apa kau sudah baikan? Tadi malam aku menemukanmu, tubuhmu luka dimana mana. aku hanya bisa mengobati sedikit. tapi kelihatannya kau sudah sembuh.

Oh iya, namamu siapa?"

Nama? Namaku...

Nama..

Nama...

Namaku siapa? aku kenapa? kenapa tiba-tiba aku tak ingat namaku? ada apa dengan otakku?

"Apa kau tak bisa bicara?

Hmm.. rupanya kau belum benar-benar sembuh"

raut kecewa terlihat di wajah yeo- oh maaf, namja yang bernama luhan itu

"Ani.."

"Aku baik." balasku

"Kau bisa bicara? Maaf, kukira tadi kau bisu hehehe.."

tawa garing terselip diantara kata-katanya

"Apa... kau tau namaku?" Tanyaku dengan ragu

"Mwo? kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku? mana kutau namamu siapa. Kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Aku baru bertemu denganmu kemarin malam saat menemukanmu terluka sepulangku membeli bub- oh, apa kau amnesia?"

 **Tbc.**

 **Or**

 **End?**

 **#** Hello guys! Author baru disini *bow* *bow* *bow*. Kalian bisa panggil aku 'nyeol' atau 'san' juga boleh ^^

Awalnya sempet galau mau post fanfic apa enggak disini. Secara, tulisanku masih awut-awutan kek gitu. Tapi akhirnya aku putusin buat post aja hehe

Ini fanfic pertama aku dif fn. Tapi bukan fanfic pertama yang penah aku buat. Sebenernya di hp lumayan banyak fanfic yang aku buat. Tapi entah kenapa selalu stuck di pertengahannya -_- ide nya ngilang mulu. Kan sebel-

Rencananya, kalo fanfic ini banyak yang review, aku bakal post beberapa fanfic yg ada di hpku juga ^^

Review/fav/foll ya guys. Sertain kritik juga kalo bisa. Biar aku bisa memperbaiki fanficku lebih baik lagi kedepannya

 _Thanks chu~~_


End file.
